Star Fox: Saurian Prisoner
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: Fox has been taken captive by the Sharpclaw. His only chance for escape is his own wit, mind, and animal magnitude. Cut and edited to a one shot.


Fox panted heavily as he bashed the skull of yet another bold Sharpclaw with the strange staff he found when he first got to Sauria. With this Sharpclaw slain, he'd finally beaten the last of them. He'd started fighting an hour ago when he accidently stumbled into a large group of Sharpclaw after walking around in the jungle blindly for a few hours.

The vulpine chuckled and stepped on the body of the latest victim and he sat down on the still body. He took off his jacket and shirt to let the sweat dry and his body cool down. His orange fur still managed to ripple as sweat slid down them from his flawless muscles. After a few days of this mission, he was in the best shape of his life. He was already pretty muscular already but now he was leaner than ever.

Fox's ears twitched when he heard a small rustle from behind him but he just shook it off as the wind. The some thirty bodies of Sharpclaw soldiers around him would deter any other Sharpclaw from coming within fifty feet of the vulpine.

A few minutes passed and the vulpine was cooled down and the sun was beginning to set. The sun reflected off of his orange fur making him appear to glow like a fire. Once again he heard a rustle behind him but this time he moved to check it out. He twirled his staff around as he drew closer to the bush that rustled so much. He jabbed into it but his strike hit only air and the small twigs and leaves of the bush.

The pilot shrugged and turned around before something brown rushed at his face and knocked his lights out.

~X~X~X~X~

"Where did you find this one Evangeline? He looks delicious." A voice hissed from somewhere inside the darkness that clouded Fox's vision. He recognized that voice to be a Sharpclaw's, but it was so feminine and lovely that Fox almost didn't.

"I found him out by the men's training ground. He killed thirty of them." Another voice said, even lovelier than the last.

"This thing?" Another voice asked as a hand was placed on Fox's stomach and crawled up his body until it got to his face. "It's too soft to be a killer."

"That's its fur Firenze. You can see its muscles under them, and they are big." The voice who had yet to be identified said.

"Not as big as a Sharpclaw's maybe, but one muscle definitely is. I'll enjoy eating that one." The voice belonging to Evangeline said as something poked Fox's loins.

Fox beamed red despite the precariousness of the situation, and his manhood began to stiffen and stand.

"Is it growing?" Firenze asked.

"It must be awake. Take off its blindfold so we might see its fear." Evangeline said.

A blink later and Fox caught sight of something he thought he'd only see in some elaborate porno. Three women with breasts larger than his head, black hair longer than his tail, scales like fine gems, eyes of fire, and a look of hunger on their visages. They were Sharpclaw alright, but they were females, which Fox had yet to see until now, and he saw all of them. From what Fox could tell from them alone, Sharpclaw women didn't wear anything but the bear essentials, and from his angle, he could almost see the tallest ones, Evangeline's left nipple. Another thing Fox noticed was their size; they were almost twice as tall as a normal Sharpclaw grunt.

"That's not fear I think." Firenze said as her green and yellow eyes bored into Fox's lust drunken eyes. "Why is he not afraid?"

"He is afraid," Evangeline said before bending close to Fox and inhaled deeply. "I can smell his fear."

"No, I smell something different, like when a man is ready to mate." The other Sharpclaw said before giggling. "I think I'm right too."

"Irene, what do you-" Evangeline said but stopped when she felt something hard tap her left breast. She looked down and saw the largest manhood she'd ever seen. Sharpclaw men had big muscles yes, but the muscle touching her breast never got so big.

Evangeline quickly jumped back and Fox could have sworn he saw some bush when her loincloth jumped up.

"Disgusting! Our prey is aroused!" Evangeline hissed like Fox had just insulted her whole family.

"I don't know about disgusting Evangeline." Irene giggled. "It'd make a fine soup with the right ingredients."

Now Fox was scared. He attempted to move his arms but he couldn't since he was tied down arms and legs to the table which was up at a diagonal angle. If he didn't think of something soon, he would be on the menu momentarily.

"Um ladies, I don't suppose you'd fancy letting me go?" Fox asked to which Evangeline, the tallest and by far the prettiest (at least Fox thought) hissed to.

"A Sharpclaw never lets her prey go free." She hissed as close to his face as she could go. She was keeping her distance now and her eyes often checked his manhood to make sure it was still where it was at. She almost looked like she was afraid of it. "We're going to eat you and present your bones to General Scales."

Evangeline looked to her friends but they were both preoccupied with Fox. Their eyes constantly ran up and down him with a twin hunger look. Their first hunger was the normal hunger; he looked delicious tied down completely naked on their prep table. The second hunger was a hunger almost completely different however; it was pure, intense, and ultimately sexual hunger. His large manhood sent their bodies into an inner confusion. He was not a Sharpclaw yet they still wished to mate with the orange, furry, somewhat handsome creature.

"Firenze! Irene! Go get the supplies." Evangeline hissed when she noticed their eyes gawking at the excessive manhood and sumptuous loins that hung below.

"R-Right sister." Irene and Firenze stuttered in unison before quickly scurrying off to grab the "supplies."

As they left, Fox ogled Irene's breasts which were the largest of the three's. They bounced, jiggled, and swayed so erotically that he was rock hard by the time she was out of his vision.

Evangeline noticed this and got right into his face about it. She wasn't very dinosaur like, Fox noticed. Her head wasn't abnormally large like the male Sharpclaw, in fact, her head was about the same size as his except bigger by an inch or two.

"You stop looking at my sister with those eyes. I see through you prey. You make me sick and I'll enjoy eating what you're so proud of." Evangeline said, referring to his organ.

Fox bit his lips and while the two waited his manhood eventually became soft and rested.

"Not so big now prey?" Evangeline laughed.

"No, not really. I'm sorry for it touching you though." Fox sighed which surprised the Sharpclaw. No man apologized to her before, so why was this one? "You and you're sisters are just so beautiful, I couldn't help but become overwhelmed by such Goddesses."

Fox high-fived himself mentally as Evangeline cracked a small smile before looking away. His plan was working, with any luck he'd be able to coax her to release him and then he'd snap her neck, find his stuff, and get out of wherever he was.

"Prey shouldn't waste time trying to court me." Evangeline said keeping her eyes away from Fox. His words struck a nerve in her that made her heart swoon and made her body warm.

"I'm not trying to court you. I just wish to express how enthralling you and your sister's beauty is, especially yours." Fox said suavely.

"Mine?" Evangeline nearly gasped. "But my breasts are smaller than hers and-"

"You're still more beautiful, and I could have sworn yours were bigger." Fox lied but assumed that size of breasts meant how attractive a female Sharpclaw was. He was right.

The green scales protecting Evangeline's face burned red underneath and she began to squirm and fidget. She was now falling under Fox's spell. With any luck, the charismatic magician would be free momentarily. At least he would have been had Irene and Firenze returned at that very moment.

"Sister, we brought the honey glaze and the brushes."

Evangeline seemed not to hear them at first but she quickly snapped out of Fox's spell.

"Great. Now we can give him a coat before we roast him." Evangeline said.

"Aw, but I wanted to skin him." Firenze moaned.

"Skin him? And waste all that flavorful blood. I had some earlier when I cleaned the wound on his head; he's delicious inside and out." Evangeline replied as she grabbed a brush from her sister Irene and dipped it into a wooden bull full of a clear runny liquid.

Fox felt so awkward as the three women began to coat his entire body with the strange, sweet smelling liquid. If it wasn't him to be eaten, he'd have been made hungry by it. When the three sisters neared completion of Fox's body, only one part remained.

"There, we're done." Evangeline reported and nearly put her brush down.

"Not quite sister." Irene giggled. "We need two coats for this part, or mother's stew will shame ours."

"You both can do it then right?" Evangeline asked before a somewhat voice called for the two other sisters. "Guess not." She said as the two sisters rushed out of the yurt to see who called them.

'Perfect, now all I have to do is charm this one before the others get back. I'll be able to get out of here in no time since she's just some dumb, ignorant, tribal dinosaur.'

Evangeline looked at Fox nervously who was taking this all in stride. The only reason he wasn't rock hard again now was because he was thinking of ways to get out of this mess. Now that it was just him and her however, he allowed his male hormones to flood his body as he ate every inch of Evangeline's body with his eyes.

"I won't bite." Fox chuckled.

Evangeline gave Fox a curious look before saying. "For prey, you act funny."

"It's because I'm not afraid. How can anyone be afraid when such beauty lights up the room like a fire at night?" Fox asked and Evangeline's jaw dropped. Once more, a thousand feelings coursed through her body, the majority of them being sexual and full of lust. Sharpclaw never spoke this way, and it appealed to her greatly.

Still, the woman held her reigns with a fierce will and picked up her brush and bowl. Her hands gently shook as she ran the soft brush against Fox's bare manhood. When the first stroke was done, she had twice the amount to cover on the second stroke.

"You said you wouldn't bite!" Evangeline yelped and jumped back when she saw Fox's fully extended shaft pulsing with energy.

"It won't bite either." Fox chuckled. "I must apologize again, but you're so gentle I couldn't help myself."

"I am not weak." Evangeline hissed.

"I would never say you are." Fox assured. "You are a strong woman. You beat me when thirty of your males couldn't. I'd be yours only if you weren't going to eat me."

"Really!" Evangeline nearly shouted without her intention. The thought of the fox being hers, his strong body obedient to her will, his massive manhood ready whenever her womanhood longed for it's long, thick, hard penetration.

Fox nodded and gave her a look that enticed nearly a dozen women to take her clothes off. "Really."

Evangeline was panting now as a storm of chaos raged inside of her but still she held on with a broken grip. One last push and she fall off the bandwagon and attack the vulpine with her body and lusts. Instead of that however, Evangeline digressed and started applying another coat to Fox's member. As she did her muzzle got closer and closer to it, breathing in its scent and the honey glaze that covered it. Fox saw her mouth water and wondered if he should coax her into having a taste. On one side she might cave in and want to have sex with him, but on the other he'd lose his junk.

"Why not have a taste before dinner? I won't tell if you don't chew." Fox said, deciding to gamble what made him a man for his life.

Evangeline seemed to nod but didn't say or do anything to reply. Instead her tongue snaked out and curled around Fox's shaft. She enjoyed the honey glaze and the salty taste underneath that while Fox let out a low groan.

'Her tongue is so long; it has to be at least six inches.' Fox thought before he let out a loud grunt as Evangeline took all of his shaft that she could into her mouth to better enjoy the flavors. Once every trace of flavor was gone the woman retracted herself and couldn't look Fox in the eyes.

"Please don't tell my sisters, prey. They'd never let me live it down that I let myself go and pleasured you." Evangeline whispered.

"Evangeline," Fox sighed which brought her eyes to his, "your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Evangeline said, falling further into a trance by Fox's charms now that his wild green eyes caught her.

"You must pleasure your man a thousand times better than you did me. Any man should thank the Krazoas for having a woman as magnificent as you." Fox went on.

Evangeline smiled nervously as she burned red. "I, I actually don't have a man. In fact, your manhood is the first I've ever felt."

Fox couldn't believe his luck. This was going to be easier than expected.

"You should probably finish me before your sisters get back." Fox said hoping to get her back to him.

"N-No, I don't… I don't think I should touch you again. I might do something bad."

"What was bad about it? You made me feel wonderful and you're still a virgin. If you'd let me, I'd thank you a thousand times over with my own tongue until you felt a bliss unlike any other." Fox explained.

"A bliss? What kind of bliss?" Evangeline asked naively.

"Where I come from, they call me woman-maker because I court so many." Fox lied. He had had several women before, sometimes several at once, but he was never called a woman-maker. "I'm a woman maker because I'm so gentle but so strong when I make love."

'Wow. I can't believe she's buying it.' Fox thought as she came closer.

"Prey… I mean woman-maker…" She began but faltered.

"Yes my Goddess?" Fox asked.

"W-Would you mind giving me a bliss?" She asked.

Fox grinned warmly at her. "I'd love to but you can't let me go can you? If you could lay me down without untying me I'd be more than willing-" Fox said before the world moved and he was parallel with the world.

"What do I do now?" Evangeline asked, her heart racing, her breasts rising and lowering as she panted for breath.

"Get on top of me and put your womanhood to my mouth." Fox said but Evangeline hesitated. "I won't bite you; you didn't bite me after all."

The Sharpclaw nodded and she slowly crawled onto the table and the naked vulpine. Fox waited eagerly underneath the hesitant woman. She may have been a Sharpclaw and he was trying to escape but she smelt so good and fresh, just like a virgin did. As her moist cleft lowered to his muzzle, the world disappeared entirely, and all that mattered now was eating the reptile.

"W-What happens n-NOW!" Evangeline screamed when her womanhood came within range of Fox's tongue and it swiped her. Her arms buckled and she collapsed onto the vulpine but he kept licking, swiping, and eating her. The Sharpclaw cried out loudly but the hard, thick, mud walls of the yurt kept the outside in ignorance.

'Wow. She actually kind of tastes good.' Fox thought as he played with her large clit. She was bigger than him so it made sense that everything else would be bigger, which only made things easier. Every time her rolled her mound around with his tongue, her pussy became even wetter until her thighs and Fox's entire muzzle became doused with her fluids. When Fox felt he'd given her clitoris enough attention, he moved to her warm, wet, inviting depths.

"By the Krazoa! Woman-maker! Woman-maker." Evangeline cried out before Fox corrected her.

"Call me Fox." He said and before she could reply, his tongue went back deep into her making her squeal.

"Fox, Fox, Fox!" Evangeline moaned.

'That's right say my name baby, say my- what the Hell!' Fox thought just as his member felt something warm snake around it and a warm wet source envelope it. Fox grunted when he felt the loving suction on his erection and he redoubled his efforts.

Forget escaping, forget Sauria, and forget the Lylat. The only thing that mattered was him, her, his manhood, and her womanhood. Fox swirled his tongue around inside her and she began to thrust her pelvis with a yearning too strong for the inexperienced woman.

An idea crossed her mind but she was afraid. She couldn't fit him all the way into her mouth, so what chance did she have trying to fit him into her depths? He'd probably rip her apart like a spear but so long as his tongue kept touching and caressing every nerve inside her womanhood, she was starting to care less and less.

Finally the woman couldn't take it anymore and she pulled her womanhood away from Fox's mouth. Without warning or hesitation, she brought Fox as deep as she could take him, as fast as she could take him. The result was a wail louder then all the rest but a new world of pain a pleasure that mixed into the bliss Fox spoke of before. As she bobbed up and down, his long, thick, hard shaft penetrating her body again and again, the pain began to deaden and pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Her mouth hung like a broken hinge and she felt the most overpowering urge to rub her breasts. As she did Fox panted and used all his mental willpower to keep from shooting off into her. If he went soft now he'd have no chance of being released. That was easier said then done however; she was so tight and accepted his manhood so willingly, he was getting closer and closer with every jump.

Finally however, just as Fox felt his loins burn and prepare to release, Evangeline began to squeal his name louder and louder, until she stopped all movement entirely. A cosmetic bliss washed over her entire body and senses, just like the woman-maker Fox promised. After an elongated deep vaginal climax, Evangeline fell back onto the vulpine, her head smacking into his muzzle making it bleed and his eyes water.

'Son of a fucking bitch! PISS!' Fox swore as he tried to get over the pain. He soon forgot the pain when he focused into the quiet breaths and satisfied moans coming from the beautiful Amazon resting on top of him. He could spy her massive breasts from his angle, her skimpy bikini of a breastplate had become skewed and her entire breasts were now visible.

Thinking quickly, Fox began to lick, nibble, kiss, and gently nibble the reptile's neck like a devoted lover.

"Did you enjoy my Goddess?" Fox whispered into her ear seductively before returning to her neck.

"Very much Foxx." She moaned with much loving emphasis on his name. "I feel so special now, thank you."

"I could make you feel even better if you let me go." Fox said, pausing from his licks, kisses and nibbles for just a moment to speak.

"I don't know. If I do you might run." Evangeline said before Fox struck a sensitive nerve in her neck causing her to moan his name. "Fox…."

"I'd never run from you Evangeline, I'm yours now. Willingly yours, in both mind and body I am your servant, your slave in fact." Fox whispered and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Just release me mistress, and I'll show you things far more intense than what you just felt."

"I…I-" Evangeline hesitated but eventually crawled as best as she could off of her bed of muscles, fur and vulpine. Fox felt relief having the Sharpclaw off his body and was even further relieved when his restraints were cut.

The vulpine rubbed his hands and stood up once his legs were free. He still had an erection and Evangeline gazed dreamily at hit and its magnificent size. Her heart began to skip beats as Fox drew closer to her. He was extremely tall; most Sharpclaw men never got over four and a half feet because their body structure was forever curved. He towered over her a good four inches and her whole face burned red as his manhood pressed against her and his hard muscles against her soft, luscious breasts.

"My Goddess." Fox said in undertone and moved the hair out of the reptile's eyes. Her back was against the thick wall of the yurt and she had nowhere to run. All he had to do was move his hand to her throat and squeeze now, but how could he?

Her face was so lovely, so scared, so beautiful, and so naïve. Fox had done this to her, he'd stripped her of her pride, customs, and past sense of life. Her mind was now open to everything around her. Fox's hand lowered closer to her soft neck but instead he lifted her chin up and brought her into a kiss. The woman melted into him and her legs began to buckle and shake as the massive effort she'd just exerted on top of Fox now caught up to her.

She was just about to collapse but the vulpine took her in his strong arms, his hands resting on her firm backside, caressing every once in awhile. Evangeline sensed what he was getting at and straddled her legs around his waist.

"Take me woman-maker Fox." Evangeline said just before Fox slid back inside her moist depths.

Fox was more than happy to oblige and began to thrust harder and harder, all the while holding her in his arms and kissing her on the lips. Eventually Fox's tongue swiped her lips and Evangeline understood what he wanted. Little did Fox know that he was about to get more than he bargained for. Evangeline's tongue was long, as were all Sharpclaw tongues and her tongue quickly wrapped around his and made it her prisoner.

The strange but exciting feeling of her lengthy tongue around his did nothing but further arouse the orange fox. He grasped her ass harder than before but never crossed the line of gentle and hurtful. His thrusting also picked up strength, speed, and drive. A rhythmic slapping noise resonated every time his organ plunged deep inside of her and his heavy loins slapped against her.

After Evangeline's ride of her stallion, she was a lot looser and was able to take Fox in without so much pain and Fox was sure to take advantage of that. He might have been drunk with pure animalistic magnitude lust, but he also cared for his lover to a point. He didn't want to hurt her, and he very much enjoyed the sounds of a woman wrapped in pleasure, than compared to a woman crying out in pain.

Fox's efforts once more cast an enchantment over the pleasure filled woman. She soon released Fox's tongue and began to cry, moan, and squeal his name again. As she said his name over and over again into his ears while he drilled into her against the wall, Fox's loins began to ignite again, and the great pressure of satisfaction began to build.

"Oh Fox, take me Fox, take me!" Evangeline moaned loudly as she felt another bliss coming.

The vulpine obliged his Goddess and redoubled his efforts. He became so ruff that the wall he had her mounted up against began to crack and give way. If he kept this up he'd break through into the village outside for all the Sharpclaw to see. He wouldn't care though, all that mattered to him at the moment was him, her, and making the both of them cum.

"Ah, ah, AH!" Evangeline shouted when her climax detonated and she bit Fox on the shoulder causing his orgasm to explode as well. Fox's hot plentiful essence shot deep inside the reptile and she relished in the overwhelming sensations her womanhood was feeling. When the orgasm passed, her mind turned to the pleasant feeling of Fox's hot cum deep inside her.

Fox sighed but thrust himself into her a few more times before letting out a loud grunt as several more splashes shot off into the reptile's now even wetter depths. Once he was completely finished, Fox let her down and her legs began to shake and buckle immediately. She was exhausted but Fox held her up in a warm, sweet embrace.

He smelt so deliciously good. The smell of the honey glaze was appetizingly good but she could also sense his musk, and as she took great breaths of it. She never felt warmer or safer than any point in her life. She smiled and nuzzled Fox's chest and shoulder as he rubbed her back and kissed her passionately. He was such a perfect man, so perfect that she'd envy whoever became his mate so long as she lived. There was no chance she'd be his mate, he wasn't a Sharpclaw after all. No, this was just a fun little experiment that wouldn't lead anywhere other than heartbreak.

Suddenly she heard a noise from behind the vulpine and she opened her eyes to see what it was.

"EVANGELINE!" A voice shouted.

Fox froze and quickly spun around to see General Scales standing in the doorway of the yurt.

"Scales." Fox growled and threw a fierce glare at the shocked and enraged Saurian.

"Daddy!" Evangeline gasped frightfully.

Fox's nose began to bleed again and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Daddy!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Give me a round of applause for that last bit. What a mind-fuck (not literally though). Ah, well, that's another smut story from yours truly. This idea came to me when I was playing Star Fox Adventures two nights ago and expect another chapter or two. It's going to be short and sweet but a few more chapters of Fox getting down and dirty on Scale's daughter(s). Well anyways, hope you enjoyed, was this as dirty as Honeymoon or dirtier you think? See ya later peeps!**_


End file.
